


The Fire goddess’ message

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Aftermath, Anger, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Character of Faith, Child Abandonment, Consent Issues, Crisis of Faith, Death Threats, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Elder Goddess, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fire, Fire Magic, Forests, Gen, Goddesses, Hanging in the balance, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm proud of this, Innocent, Isolated, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loveless - Freeform, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Mommy Issues, Mystery, Nature, Nature Magic, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pain, Past, Post-Blind Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Problems, School Project, Secret Hate, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Worth Issues, The Past, Threats, Threats of Violence, True Colors, Trust, Trust Issues, Vanishing, Vengeful goddess, Worship, angry goddess, no love, smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer





	The Fire goddess’ message

The night was cold and uncertain, the sinking feeling of dread lingered for the remainder of that day as they hid away from the angry storm. The tears of the fallen falling from the dark clouds that draped over the stars. The glow not even hinted at being so well hidden. 

“I feel a disturbance with mother earth” was spoken in a worn-down whisper, the tribe's elder, the one called ‘mama’ was looking in a trance. She watched the tears hit the grass and slide down to the dirt and entangled roots six feet under.

“What disturbance” the young Shea asked, concerned with what disturbance she was telling of. Mama shook her head slowly, letting out a pained sigh. 

“She is in pain, something is going to happen” mama was vague, but in the tribe's eyes - she knew best. Shea looked away from mama, wanting to find out without having to think about it when it could be too late, she wanted to help her home. She started to get up - a grip on her wrist suddenly made her look over at mama and raise a brow.

“You mustn't go there with the wrath of what lies in the dark” mama warned, giving a small glare as worried frown was on her face. Shea was growing more curious, and the impatience already took hold of her mind in the body. She wanted to help her tribe and stop the pain that was being inflicted onto mother earth.

“But mama, you said yourself - mother is in danger, I at least wish to give hope to the life tree” 

Mama was hesitant, eventually letting go of her wrist, slowly handing her spear. Giving Shea a hopeful smile.

“I trust in you, my child - protect yourself on your way there, will you not ?”

“I promise you, mama, I will be back,” Shea said with a determined tone, a reassuring grin on her face as she gripped the handle of the spear. Mama only nodded, not having the strength to interject, it was true she had faith and trust in Shea; however, she did not trust what might be lurking in the shadows. Shea walked out of the hut, not caring of the water drenching her body, she barely felt the touch of her hand after a few moments of walking. Down the path that was made generations ago, a sacred moment to her that a part of her wishes she was there when they started to make it as to be in the special part of the emerald path. She listened to the sound of rain, closing her eyes - knowing the path's direction by heart after years of visiting it, every morning and every night. The sound of a twig snapping in the distance made her open her eyes wide, fear taking over as she held the spear close to her - looking around to see no one there, no animal or person in her sight. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she turned and kept walking forward. 

“I can’t fail mother,” she told herself, her only encouragement that kept her from breaking down. The tension was high, she couldn’t relax anymore. As much as she tried to tell herself all the excuses in the book of how that could’ve happened - it didn’t work. She was alone, how would they find her ? Would they notice ? Would they even care ? The questions she thought she knew didn’t make sense anymore. Everything felt more uneasy, felt more nerve-racking. 

“You do not share a similar faith in the tribe” she heard whispered faintly in her ear, running through her brain like a song. She looked around again, she wanted to believe she was being hassled, a joke being played on her. She waited a moment or two, frozen in place - waiting to see a familiar pair of eyes show themselves, but that never came. Soon she started to walk again - she didn’t want to be in this weather, especially at night any longer than she had to be. As she continued to walk forward, the feeling of dread started to sink in - the feeling of betrayal filling her body. Her memories feel scattered. Faces she saw all her life became blurry, an unrecognizable series of scratches along their expressions, becoming unreadable voids. 

“I don’t want to be afraid” she spoke aloud, covering her mouth quickly with both of her hands after. It wasn’t wrong to say and open up, but she didn’t understand why she spoke her mind at this dire moment. The less noise she made, the safe she’d be. She had gotten to the tree, a strong odor filled the air, one she could only describe as sickening. The tree had a tall silhouette of a slender woman, but everything else was in darkness.

“Close your...eyes - you’ll be here soon” The woman's voice was mumble, facing away from her as she placed her hand on the tree gently, slowly turning her head to Shea; however, Shea quickly dashed back to her home before her eyes could reach her, and yet she had a feeling the monstrous woman knew she was there before she even did. When the morning rose and the rain had ended the same scent could be smelled - much stronger than it was before. It made most ill and unable to investigate further, the small handful of people brave enough to swallow down the overwhelming sickness that held them in lock-in key went together down the path. Black tar footsteps were walking away from the tree, becoming more visible the closer they got. The smell was gut-punching, it made some have to flee to avoid falling unconscious. Shea didn’t see the woman anymore, but the tree was melted, burnt - the thick tar substance leaking from the sides of the thick trunks that were left. In the middle was a totem, in an almost similar structure to how the woman she saw the night before. It sent intense chills down Shea’s spine as the group looked on in horror, shock, and grief, but they knew they couldn’t do that for very long. A goddesses message was one not to be ignored.

“We must work with what we have.” Mama eventually spoke, in a trembling, sick tone - she couldn’t even look at the tree for very long. The others looked ready to protest, but mama raised a finger to silence them.

“It’s either that, or we suffer like most tribes before us for ignoring a goddess calling for worship.” They gave in, leaving to look for offerings - going back to square one with how they once were. Mama turned to Shea and gently placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Tell me, young one, what did you see ?” Her voice was soothing, but that wasn’t even enough to calm her nerves. Shea starred in fearful silence, replaying everything that happened the night before in her head. Mama felt her heartbreak, seeing the terror in the young girls’ eye, letting out a sigh and letting go of her shoulders and leaving the tree and Shea alone. Shea heard bubbling from behind her, she turned around, nearly falling backward from tripping over herself. The totem started bubbling from the top in thick, quick amounts as it overflowed and started to slide down the stump. Shea wanted to scream, but it felt as if her throat was stuffed with dry cotton, her knees buckled as she watched the liquid get higher and higher - forming into the same woman she saw the night before.

“Well, I knew I’d see you again, young one” the woman’s voice was more hearable, a charming, low, feminine voice. She raised her arm towards the young girl, the tar dripping and falling onto the lively ground. Shea took a step back, feeling more fear as the woman's smile slowly turned into an impatient frown. 

“Your hesitation disappoints me” she sounded bitter, a hint of anger rising.

“I-”

“Save it, young one - if you do as I require, you shall not face punishment.” Shea simply nodded, watching the woman slowly slide down the stump and make her way towards Shea. Shea knew if she were to even attempt to back away one step, the punishment would be painful and plentiful for her afterlife. She watched as the woman leaned down to her level, the smirk growing on her face was a sickening, sinister invitation she dare not refuse.

“Bring the people, lifeless and warm to this stump, and you shall be rewarded greatly with devices you could only dream of” She looked at her while she spoke, in awe and horror of such a request. She wanted to refuse and be able to go back with mama, and live life how it was before - but it was too late to dwell. She didn’t speak, holding her tongue as she nodded slowly, silent acceptance. The woman chuckled and stood back up.

“I expect it tonight, young Shea” and with that, the woman disappeared. Leaving a dazed Shea to think of the plan on her own. By nightfall, with an aching heart, she fulfilled that promise, meeting the amused and surprised woman with the ones she once called family. They all vanished that night, the split second she was left standing on earth, the only thing for her and her people's story - is the totem on the stump.


End file.
